


Sleeping Confessions

by allypx



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allypx/pseuds/allypx
Summary: Myfanwy acts a bit scary!





	1. Sleeping Confessions Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They are the property of Russell T Davis and the BBC.
> 
> Beta'd by: The amazing crowson75  
> Authors Notes: There is a change of POV in each paragraph duing this part, this is deliberate - according to my beta! Hope it's not too confusing. There may, or may not be a staircase in the Hub as I have written it, but it needed to be there. Thank you, as always, to the lovely nhj28 for the handholding, and to likestowrite for the title.
> 
> This is the final story that I had written on Livejournal.

Ianto? IANTO! You about ready to go? They won't hold that table all night you know." Jack's voice rang out across the Hub. 

"I wish you wouldn't yell like that, Jack." Ianto's voice sounded in his comm. "I'm trying to settle Myfanwy and she's being a bit...difficult."

"Being difficult?" Jack muttered under his breath. "What does that mean, difficult?".

Jack made his way out of his office, pulling on his coat as he left. He had booked a table at Ianto's favourite restaurant and they barely had enough time to get there as it was. 

"Ianto, will you quit messing about with the pterodactyl, we're gonna be late" Jack came out onto the walkway outside his office to look down into the Hub. Ianto stood looking upwards, hands on hips, berating the dinosaur in rapid Welsh. He spotted Jack watching him and gave him a helpless shrug. Jack tapped his wristwatch.

"It's not my fault, she won't let me up the stairs" Ianto ran his hand through his hair, exasperated. "I just need to get my things; my wallet, mobile, keys and I'm ready"

Jack was starting to get impatient. "Do you really need them? I'll pay for dinner; I have my mobile and as for your keys... stay here again tonight. There. Problem solved." Jack looked pleased with himself as he smiled down at Ianto.

"Oh no, Jack. My place tonight. You promised," Ianto looked severe. "I want to sleep in a proper bed, you know, one that actually has room for two people." 

"So I did," Jack conceded. "Okay, Ianto you win. Go get the keys and let's get out of here,"

"She won't let me up the stairs." he repeated. Myfanwy was circling above Ianto's head, diving towards him every time he made a movement towards the steps. 

"I'll get them," Jack offered. "Where are they?"

"Where I left them this morning, in your room." Jack disappeared from Ianto's view back into his office.

 

Ianto made another attempt to ascend the steps. He hadn't said where he had left the keys and Jack was probably creating a mess looking for them. Myfanwy, however, was having none of it. Ianto felt the faintest brush of her wing against his face as she landed between him and the foot of the stairway.

Jack came back out of his office swinging Ianto's house keys from one finger. "Got them, can we..." His words died away as he looked down towards Ianto.

The pterodactyl was advancing on him as he tried to make for the stairs. Jack went cold. Myfanwy had never tried to attack any of them, with one notable exception he didn't want to think about, and she liked Ianto. Without hesitation he drew his gun and aimed it at her.

"Jack! No!" Ianto's voice brought him back to his senses. "She's not going to hurt me, I think she wants something." Jack lowered his gun, but did not replace it in its holster. Ianto spoke softly to the pterodactyl.

"Okay, I'm staying right here...keeping still...feet not moving, see." Ianto gestured towards his feet and seemed to struggle to keep his voice calm as she continued to move towards him. He could see Jack was worried and that he would not hesitate to shoot her if necessary.

As Myfanwy moved closer, Jack watched from the walkway above, powerless to help. "Ianto, keep completely still. Don't do anything to spook her." Jack's voice was shaking slightly. "Don't hurt him." he whispered.

It was unnecessary advice in Ianto's opinion, he had no intention of moving. He continued to talk to her as she came up to within a foot of him. She looked at him, unblinking and then lowered her wings and folded them against her back. Ianto let out a shaky sigh and tentatively put out his hand towards her. She lowered her head and allowed the contact.

On the walkway above Jack relaxed slightly. The dinosaur's stance was undoubtedly submissive, but she was over seven feet tall with razor-like teeth and she was currently inches away from his lover, worrying at his suit jacket.

Ianto felt his blood run cold. One wrong move now and she could easily kill him, but she seemed more preoccupied with the pocket of his jacket. Ianto hadn't worn it since he and Jack had been out for dinner the week before and he had obviously forgotten to empty the pockets. Slowly he slid his hand inside all the time watching the pterodactyl intently. As his fingers closed on the small round object inside he smiled broadly.

"Jack, top drawer of Gwen's desk. Quickly!"

If Jack considered this a strange order he said nothing and raced across to Gwen's desk. In his haste to open the drawer it ended up on the floor. He knelt down to sift through the contents and eventually found what he was looking for. Snatching up the bar of chocolate, he went back across the walkway and threw it down to Ianto who caught it deftly with one hand. 

Myfanwy made excited clicking noises and hopped backwards as Ianto removed the paper. He broke the bar in half with a loud snap and threw it behind her. She turned and grabbed it up, eating it greedily. As she finished he threw the other half as high as he could. She snatched it out of the air and, taking off gracefully, she took it up to her nest in the roof of the Hub.

Ianto sank to the floor as Jack jumped down the stairs towards him. He wrapped his arms around his shaking lover and held him closely. 

"What made her do that? " 

Ianto started to laugh. 

"It's not funny, Ianto. I thought she was going to kill you." Jack's voice was still shaking.

Ianto fished in his pocket. "She just wanted this, that's all." He showed Jack the foil covered chocolate from the restaurant which had been inside. "I forgot it was there."

Jack stood, extended a hand to Ianto and pulled him to his feet. Ianto smoothed down his rumpled suit and kissed Jack lightly. "So, you still taking me out to dinner then?"


	2. Sleeping Confessions Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack reflects on the events of the evening while Ianto sleeps.

Ianto had fallen asleep with his head on Jack's chest, arm slung possessively over him. His warm breath tickled against Jack's skin as he muttered in his sleep,

"...But the boat will leave if we don't find the hippo..."

Jack could barely control his laughter, desperately trying to compose himself and keep still, so as not to wake his lover.

"It's alright," Jack whispered, stroking Ianto's shoulder "I got the hippo, we can leave now."

Ianto squirmed closer settling his leg between Jack's. 

"Oh, yeah?" Jack's voice sounded hopeful. "And I thought you were tired?" Ianto responded with a series of snuffly noises that were unmistakeably snores. Jack kissed Ianto's hair and settled him more comfortably in his arms. 

"Okay, you sleep, it's been a long day. We didn't have to go out tonight, could've just stayed in with a take away and a bottle of something. The restaurant was good though. Y'know, I'm sure that waiter fancies you, your dessert was twice the size of mine, didn't you notice?" Jack looked accusingly at the sleeping Ianto. "It was that suit. I might have to ban you from wearing that suit in public." 

Jack glanced in the direction of the offending suit now hanging on the door of the wardrobe "It'd be a shame though, really like that suit. It sorta reminds me of the first suit I ever saw you in. You remember?" He lifted his head to look at Ianto who shifted a little in his arms, his hand coming to rest on Jack's hip.

"It was that night we caught Myfanwy... you must remember. Seeing you with her earlier reminded me. I've been thinking about that a lot recently, how you stalked me 'til I gave you a job." 

Jack smiled and fell silent, listening to Ianto's deep regular breathing and trying to ignore the direction his hand was headed in. 

"You were desperate for me to give you a job, weren't you?" Jack said at length. "I can see that now, looking back. You won't believe how often I've wished that I noticed it at the time. All I saw was a gorgeous guy in a sharp suit, although I must say your dinosaur catching technique certainly impressed me. She wasn't the only one you charmed that night."

Jack sighed, his expression darkened. "Should've told me about her, Ianto...About Lisa..that night, you should've told me about her. Things could have been different if you had. I'm not sure how, but we could have tried...instead you flirted your way back into Torchwood and I wanted you too much to question why. I thought it was me, that you wanted me"

Jack drew in a shuddering breath his voice barely above a whisper.

"Say it wasn't just about Lisa? Ianto... just need to hear you say it."

"It was never just about Lisa," came the quiet reply. 

Ianto raised his head to look at him, but Jack was unable to meet his questioning gaze.

"Jack? What's this all about, eh?" Ianto raised himself up, "Aww, c'mere..." He pulled Jack close to him so they were laid face to face. Jack buried his head in Ianto's shoulder and held him tightly. He absently stroked Jack's hair, seemingly waiting for him to speak.

"How much of that did you hear?" Jack eventually asked, releasing his tight grip on Ianto and looking at him steadily.

"I heard enough. We've been through this, Jack. You know it was never just about Lisa."

Jack attempted an apologetic smile as Ianto continued.

"What happened between us then was despite Lisa, not because of her. I wasn't whoring myself out to you to keep you from finding her, Jack. You really think I'd still be with you if that wasn't the truth?"

 

Ianto silenced Jack's reply with the smallest shake of his head, placing a finger against his lips. He traced Jack's lips lightly with his fingertip, his gaze shifting from Jack's eyes to his mouth and back again. Ianto slid his hand around the back of his lover's head and pulled him gently toward him. Jack sighed as Ianto's mouth brushed softly against his, allowing his lips to part as the younger man moved to deepen the kiss. Ianto arched into Jack as their tongues slid together, Jack's fingers slowly stroking down his spine finally coming to rest on Ianto's hip, pulling them even closer together.

"Well, I think that might've convinced me." Jack told him as they eventually parted, both slightly breathless. He fell back against the pillows drawing Ianto towards him and settling the Welshman's head on his shoulder. 

"Want to know a secret, Jones. Ianto Jones?" Jack leaned in closer, his breath warm against Ianto's ear. Ianto smiled at the mention of the nickname and nodded.

"I would have had you that night, right there on the floor of that warehouse." 

Ianto twisted in Jack's arms to look up at him, a serious expression on his face. "I almost let you," he whispered.

Jack's thumb traced Ianto's jaw. "I know." he said softly, knowing what a difficult admission it was for the younger man.

"You knew, even then?" Ianto looked incredulous. 

Jack laughed at his scandalised expression, "I was laying underneath you! Of course I knew!" Ianto blushed furiously and turned his face into Jack's shoulder.

"I wanted...I...I wish...umm..." Ianto drew a deep breath, "that night, I wanted to..."

"Wanted to what, Ianto? Tell me." Jack teased, his voice full of amusement. Ianto looked into Jack's eyes and couldn't hold his gaze. Jack knew there was no way in this world, or any other for that matter, that Ianto was going to say it. No way that he was going to tell Jack that what he wanted to do that night was kiss him senseless, to kiss and bite and suck him until Jack begged to have him on the filthy floor of that warehouse. 

"So, not gonna tell me then, no?" He coaxed. Ianto shook his head, eyes cast downward to avoid looking at Jack. "Ianto, look at me." He looked up. Jack smiled and pulled the younger man on top of him. "You could show me, if it's easier." 

Ianto looked down at Jack for a long moment, then said, "I believe it went something like this..."


End file.
